


lengkap

by orphan_account



Series: time of our life [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), UNIQ (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, beneran keju, keju
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 02:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: selama ini hangyul kira tak ada yang menginginkan eksistensinya.





	lengkap

dia mengerjap polos selepas pertanyaan itu terlontar.

" ... apa?"

seungyoun masih memertahankan senyumnya. dia juga masih sabar menunggu uluran tangannya disambut oleh hangyul.

"kubilang, mau hidup denganku?"

mulut lelaki yang lebih muda membentuk huruf 'o' diiringi dengan binar ketidakpercayaan yang terpancar di manik tembaganya.

"tapi, kenapa aku?"

muncul semburat merah jambu di wajah pemuda itu sebelum ia menjawab, "soalnya, lee hangyul, hidupku baru akan terasa lengkap kalau ada kau di dalamnya."

hangyul belum pernah merasa sesenang ini seumur hidupnya.

selama ini, hangyul kira tak ada yang mengingkan eksistensinya. selama ini, hangyul sudah cukup lelah membiarkan dirinya dipermainkan oleh takdir. dia sudah lelah dengan ketidakadilan yang tak pernah absen menyapa selama dia bernapas di dunia ini. tapi satu kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut pemuda cho itu seketika meruntuhkan semua keraguannya.

eksistensinya mungkin tak berharga di hidup sebagian orang, tapi itu tak jadi soal—

—selama eksistensinya berharga dalam hidup seungyoun.

"ya, aku mau. aku mau hidup denganmu, seungyoun."


End file.
